Remember Me
by aslycsi1315
Summary: Six weeks after the events in New York, JJ and Dave reflect on the death of Erin Strauss


**A/N: Written for the Wedding Bells Challenge with the prompts of JJ/Rossi, congratulatory toast, bridal gown and wedding mishap**

* * *

I feel guilty.

Six weeks ago, the team finally faced off with an insane unsub known as the Replicator. He stalked us for almost a year out of revenge against Strauss and Blake before going too far- he killed our Section Chief, Erin Strauss, on the streets of Manhattan. Strauss' death affected us all but it shook Dave to his core; he took a few weeks off and returned to work appearing normal, but we all knew that he was struggling to deal with the loss of his love. For me, I felt the guilt I have today as one year ago the people I loved were put in a similar danger, but unlike Dave, my husband and son survived.

I shouldn't have been so lucky.

Today, my guilt is increased tenfold when Dave and I attend Agent Anderson and his girlfriend, Lacy's, wedding in Fairview, Virginia. We're here of a courtesy and because Agent Anderson, which I believe most of us don't know his first name, looked like a lost, sad puppy when we said we weren't sure if we were going to go when invited. The rest of the team had come as well, but all had to leave when they fell victim to food poising during the pre-wedding buffet.

Something, I don't know what, got into the food, either from the shifty caterers that I saw sniggering when I walked into the ballroom or because the wedding hall isn't one of the most sanitary of places. It could also because it's ridiculously cold for June and most of the team has been dealing with bad colds. With everyone gone but Dave and I, we sat through a quick wedding ceremony and then sat and watched the lucky remaining guests dance to jazz music dating back from the 30s. I enjoy things until a couple that remains me of Strauss and Dave slowly dancing together makes me bolt from the ballroom and onto the balcony.

I'm trying my hardest to hold myself together when I hear, "Jennifer?" from the balcony doors. It's Dave and he's holding the same champagne glass that he's been nursing all night.

"Hey-um-what's up?" I stammer. I start digging through my silver clutch for any kind of napkin and find nothing. When I look up, Dave is standing in front of me with a look of worry on his face.

"You bolted right after Agent Dante's congratulatory toast…..if you can call it that," Dave says. He smirks at the memory of Agent Dante sneezing and coughing his way through the toast and then spilling wine all over the bride's gown, the bride's mother's very disturbing looking dress suit and the floor.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?"

Dave's tone shows that he means business. I sadly look up to see the tiredness and pain in his eyes.

"I don't want to bother you about it," I say. Dave responds the only way Dave usually does- he stands his ground and sports his _I'm not going anywhere _ face. Because of that, I sigh and say, " I feel so inappropriate for saying this, but I feel guilty, spoiled even. Last year, both my son and husband were in danger and they both got out safe and sound. But then you lost Strauss and I feel like I shouldn't have been so lucky."

"Don't ever feel that way!" Dave exclaims. I can see that he's a bit frustrated at me. "I don't blame you for anything about this, JJ. Yes, I will miss Erin dearly, but I understand that she's in a better place. I have to keep telling myself that things could have been worse- Jack and Beth were so close, too close to where it happened for comfort. "

I nod and ask, "Are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know. I'll miss her like hell, but I also know that she'd kick my ass if she'd find out that I was moping around after her death. You all didn't get to see it because she was so professional, but Erin was a wonderful, joyful woman."

"I could always imagine her being that. I've always loved her smile."

Dave chuckles and looks out into the starry night. He smiles and says, "I did too- oh and her laugh! I miss her laugh." Dave looks back down to me and whispers softly, " I honestly think I could have married her…..hmm, the fourth Ms. Rossi."

I wrap my arms around Dave's arm and whisper, "I think she already was."

Dave kisses my forehead and whispers, "Thanks, bella." He straightens up, places the glass onto the balcony and states, "Alright, let's get out of this funk. They're playing one of my favorite songs and I believe that you as my date are required to dance with me once."

"Alright," I lift my hand towards him, "lead the way."

* * *

A few minutes later, Dave and I are on the dance floor, slowly rocking to _Dream a little dream of me_ sung by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong. The music is so melodic that everything-the Replicator, Strauss' death- all of it seemed to go away as we dance. Dave is humming along with the music and seems to be off in his perfect world. Over Dave's shoulder, I unexpectedly see something that I'll never be able to explain.

Strauss is standing in between the crowds, swaying and smiling at us. I know that it's an illusion since she's on my mind. However, I can't help but feel overwhelmed at the sight of it. She says, "Take care of him for me."

I nod and close my eyes and continue to rock along with Dave. _ I promise. _

**The End**


End file.
